Cry Rape!
by Margaret Price
Summary: The Major seems to cry rape whenever Eroica is around. What will he do when the Earl finally gets tired of taking no for an answer? First time.Lemon


**Cry Rape!  
****By Margaret Price**

The Major saw Eroica waiting patiently outside his hotel room and sighed heavily. He found himself annoyed that the thief was there, and grateful he hadn't just broken into the room.

"I thought I told you to clear off after you got paid," the Major growled.

"You did. But…I need to ask you about something," Eroica replied seriously. "It's rather important."

The scowl on the Major's face deepened. "Why here?"

"Well, we _could_ go to my room, if you like," Eroica offered, holding out a hand. "I can't leave until James is finished counting the payment. Every single bill…"

The Major held up his hands. "Never mind." He opened the door and waited for the Earl to enter before following, closing the door, and turning. He watched the thief, who seemed to be composing his thoughts. "Well? What's so earth shattering?" he asked as he started into the room, reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes.

"Will you sleep with me, Major? Right here and now?"

The Major stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dropping open. _Fuck! That was direct._ He stood staring, finding himself at a loss for words.

"I want to ride you like the thoroughbred you are," the Earl sighed longingly.

This was enough to bring the Major out of his stupor. He took hold of the Earl's arm and started to drag him to the door. "Goddamn bloody bugger!" he snarled. "Get out!"

"I'll take that as a no," Eroica said calmly.

The Major threw him a dangerous look. "You can take that as a 'No way in hell!' you son-of-a-bitch!"

Eroica sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that."

Before the Major could demand further answers, or scream further curses, he was shocked into silence when he was pushed face first into the wall. To his added shock, his hands were pulled behind his back and locked in handcuffs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired of taking no for an answer, Major," Eroica replied blandly. "So, I'm gonna just take you and have done with it."

"Take…" Klaus felt all the blood drain from his face. "You mean you're finally gonna rape me, is that it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

The Major had to fight to think rationally, which was very difficult to do while panicking. "I'll give you something to ride, you bloody faggot. Let me turn around so I can put a knee in between your legs!"

"Now, now, Major," Eroica said coolly. "I plan on being very gentle…"

"You Goddamn—" The Major's words were cut off when he was suddenly spun around and found the Earl clamped to his lips. His eyes widened and he stared in horror. Then he realized that he needed both legs to stand on as well as the wall at his back to keep him upright. If he raised his knee to do as he threatened, he felt certain he would fall over.

"There, you see? That didn't hurt a bit, did it?" Eroica purred as he ran his hands over the officer's chest.

Klaus found himself unable to answer. In fact, he was finding it difficult to hear above the blood pounding in his ears. Suddenly, the Earl was unfastening his belt and he tried to move, only to realize he needed the wall to remain upright. Then his mouth was captured in another passionate kiss. One of Eroica's hands slid into his pants and he made a small noise that might have been protest. Even he was uncertain at this point.

The Earl broke the kiss and leaned back to look into his face. "Was that another no, Major?" he asked breathily, his hand caressing the officer's fast hardening cock. "Because there seems to be a difference of opinion."

The Major wanted to scream in protest, deny everything, but his body was betraying him. To his shock, he heard a low moan rise in his own throat as the Earl continued to massage his aching groin. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening. What was about to happen.

"I think we'll be more comfortable on the bed," Eroica said calmly, pulling the unresisting officer away from the wall and taking him the short distance to the bed.

The Major's hands were still behind his back, and he automatically shifted his position when he was pushed down onto the bed. Then his trousers were pulled open and down far enough to reveal his now erect cock. He closed his eyes as the Earl climbed onto the bed. _He's really gonna do it. He's really gonna go through with it. _

Eroica kissed the Major again, pulling further moans from this throat as he massaged his engorged member. "You're remarkably quiet, Major," he said as he sat back. "Are you _sure_ you don't want this to happen?"

"Just get it over with so I can kill you with my bare hands afterward," the Major said coldly. He pulled at his manacled hands to make his point. At least _some _part of his brain was functioning normally! he thought in relief. The rest seemed to have switched off.

Eroica's eyes flickered. The words were normal, but the tone was not even close to one of anger. It was more like resignation. The Earl pulled off his own trousers, revealing a very impressive erection. He pulled the lubricant from a pocket before tossing the pants to the floor. He applied the slick substance to the Major's erection, a small smile coming to his face when the officer closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, arching his back in response to this.

Eroica straddled the Major's hips. "Look at me, Major."

The Major's eyes opened and looked up. His expression wasn't one of panic. Nor was it angry. It was…almost complacent.

"If you're gonna cry rape, Major, now is the time to do it."

The officer continued to stare up at him in silence. Eroica found this docility slightly unnerving. He had expected the man to put of some kind of a struggle. Instead, he seemed to be submitting completely, which was worrying.

Eroica slowly lowered himself on the Major's erection. The pair moaned in unison as he did this. Eroica leaned forward and rubbed his hands up the Major's chest, caressing him through the material of his shirt. He wondered if he should unbutton it, and decided it was much more erotic leaving the man fully clothed. The Major was always saying the Earl was going to strip and rape him, and here he hadn't even let him take his coat off. In fact, he was still wearing his gun. Bloody ironic, considering.

The Earl started to very slowly move over the length of the cock buried inside him. After a few minutes, he leaned down again so his face was close to the Major's. "I don't hear you crying rape yet, Major," he said softly. He leaned down more until he was beside the man's ear. "In fact, I don't hear much of anything from you."

To Eroica's astonishment, the Major's response was to have his hands suddenly come out from behind his back. Somehow, he had managed to remove the handcuffs. Before the Earl knew what was happening, the Major had him locked against his chest and was twisting his hands behind his back, cuffing them together. Then, with a quick flip, their positions were reversed.

Eroica let out an alarmed cry as this was done. He was sure the next thing to happen would be to have a gun pressed against his head.

"How would you like to hear the sound of my fist breaking your jaw, you bloody pervert!"

Eroica struggled against the bindings, but knew it was a useless gesture. The Major had a hand pressed squarely in the center of his chest, and was firmly holding him down. No doubt the other hand was balling into a fist. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it, he thought and didn't even attempt to talk his way out of what he had done. He just braced himself and waited for the punch to his jaw. A punch that did not come. That was then he realized he was still impaled on the Major's cock. He pulled up his legs and thrust his hips upward slightly. "Are you trying to decide if you should beat the shit out of me or rape me, Major?"

The Major continued in his unnerving silence. He stared down at the Earl, one hand still pinning him to the bed. He was apparently in no hurry to end this encounter but undecided how to proceed. After a minute, he gave the man beneath him a small smile before giving a sharp thrust into him, pulling an astonished gasp from him. He suddenly pulled up the Earl's shirt and put his erect cock under it, causing the man to catch his breath at the unexpected touch. After that, the Major shifted position and started to slowly glide in and out of the man beneath him, watching in some fascination as the Earl drew a long, deep breath and arched his back, releasing the breath in a low moan.

The turn of events was just too much for Eroica. He'd had enough difficulty holding back when the Major took hold of his straining erection. Then he was actually thrusting into him and Eroica could hold back no longer and came with a loud almost frustrated cry, ejaculating inside his shirt and over his stomach.

The Major continued to drive into the Earl after the man climaxed, going on for quite some time, much to Eroica's amazement. _Christ, the man has stamina! _

Eroica writhed against the onslaught, wrapping his legs around the officer as he pounded into him, his breathing turning to ragged gasps of pleasure. He wished he could throw his arms around the man and draw him closer. Or just hold him, touch him, run his hands all over him. Instead, he closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting himself get lost in the moment. As far as he knew, this would be the only time he would have to enjoy so intimate an encounter with the Major. In fact, for all he knew, this encounter might still end with him getting a broken jaw.

When the Major finally climaxed, he gave a final thrust and groaned loudly. He leaned heavily on his hands and closed his eyes as he emptied himself deep in the Earl's body. Then he took a minute to catch his breath before extracting himself and getting off the bed to pull his trousers back up. He vanished into the bathroom, where he cleaned himself off and then put his clothes back on properly.

Eroica lay on the bed, completely overwhelmed by what just happened. He turned his head as the officer came out of the bathroom, every hair in place. Then he was calmly lighting a cigarette, looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Eroica struggled to sit up and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Major, if you'd be so kind as to take these cuffs off…?" he said mildly.

The Major gave him a look through hooded eyes, as if he were seriously considering whether or not to do as requested. He pulled off his coat and hung it up, going on to remove his suit coat and gun. "Are you gonna say anything about what just happened?" he asked calmly.

"Major, I came in here with the intention of…well, of raping you. I'm hardly going to say anything to anyone, am I?"

The Major nodded, silently accepting this answer as he crossed to the bed to release the Earl's hands.

"The key is in my shirt pocket."

"Never mind, I have one."

Eroica blinked. "Is that how you got out of these?" he asked as the cuffs were opened.

The Major shook his head. "No. I learned the trick to getting out of them after the KGB decided I wasn't a gentleman anymore and used them on me."

"A useful skill to have. You should show it to me sometime."

"Perhaps I will."

Eroica went into the bathroom and cleaned off his stomach. Then he put his pants back on. As he did this, it suddenly occurred to him that the Major was in no hurry to throw him out of the room. Nor did he seem enraged by what had just happened. Then again, he could just as well be silently plotting revenge at a later time.

"Um, Major…?" Eroica said mildly as he came back into the room. "You're not gonna come after me in an hour and beat the shit out of me for this, are you?"

The Major silently puffed on his cigarette a few seconds before replying. "No."

Eroica breathed a sigh of relief. Then he laughed when the Major added, "But I may come after you in an hour and rape you again."

"And people say you don't have a sense of humor."

The Major merely snorted in reply.

Suddenly Eroica realized something he hadn't before and his eyes widened. "Hang on a minute. If you knew you could get out of those…" He waved a hand at the handcuffs. "How long does it take?"

The Major gave a wry smile. "I had them off before you threw me on the bed."

Eroica's mouth dropped open, his eyes growing wide. "Bastard! And you let me go on thinking I was forcing you!" Before he realized what he was doing, he practically pounced on the man. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and started kissing him passionately. To his joy, the man was kissing him back, running his fingers through his hair, pressing against his body.

When the pair finally broke apart, they stood staring at one another for several long seconds. Then the Major gave a heavy sigh. He threw the Earl over his shoulder, crossed the room, and dumped him back onto the bed.

"The hell with waiting an hour."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer:** _Eroica Yori Ai O Komete_ © Yasuko Aoike and Princess Comics; no profit is being made from this fan production and no disrespect is intended to the original creators.


End file.
